Singing Elvish Songs
by REMdream
Summary: These are a collection of songs that I personally love and cherish, translated into elvish. Most if not all words are from Sindarin, but keep in mind that my sources are limited so I won't be able to get an extremely accurate translation.
1. Twinkle Little Star

Twinkle Little Star

Tinta tinta pin elin  
Sut im idh man lle ier  
Am or in dor lle revia  
Sui khemir min in menel  
Tinta tinta pin elin  
Sut im idh man lle ier

Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world you fly  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are


	2. May it Be

May it Be

by Enya

 _Aa' ten na undomiel sila dad bo lle_  
 _Aa' ten na ir duwath danna lle gur innas na thand_  
 _Lle pada erib men tiri hae lle ier o bair_

 _Mornie utulie_  
 _Estel lle innas cen lle men_  
 _Mornie alantie_  
 _Vesta cuinar an nedh lle si_

 _Aa' ten na I duath ial ind revio o lle_  
 _Aa' ten na lle lend bo an calad i arad_  
 _Ir i mor thartol lle ind erias an cen i anor_

 _Mornie utulie_  
 _Estel lle innas cen lle men_  
 _Mornie alantie_  
 _Vesta cuinar an nedh lle si_  
 _Vesta cuinar an nedh lle si_

May it be an evening star shines down apon you  
May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh how far you are from home

Darkness has come  
Believe and you will find your way  
Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call will fly away  
May it be you journey on to find the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Darkness has come  
Believe and you will find your way  
Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now


	3. Monody

Monody by TheFatRat

Summer in the hills,  
Those hazy days I do remember.  
We were running still;  
Had the whole world at our feet.  
Watching seasons change;  
Our roads were lined with adventure.  
Mountains in the way,  
Couldn't keep us from the sea.

Here we stand up in arms.  
This is home where we are,  
Ever strong in the world that we made.

I still hear you with the breeze;  
See your shadows in the trees,  
Holding on, memories never change.

Laer ned i dol  
I peleth arad im car rin  
Lye sam cell sall bo  
Ero i pan ardh na men tal  
Tiri firith lant  
Min lond te ned meren Lalaith  
Orod min i te  
In al heb men o i aer

Si men eria vi ranc  
Sen bair manke men no  
Ui bel vi i garth men caro

Im sal lethril lle an sul  
Cen lle morchant nedh in yrn  
garo bo rina dar lle atya


	4. Once Upon a Dream

Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty

 _Im cen lle_  
 _Im pada an lle ero am ol_

 _Im cen lle_  
 _I glin nedh lle hen ikotane moina glin_  
 _Ar im cen ha thand ancen ier al pan ron thia_  
 _Nan manka im cen lle im cen man lle car_

 _Lle innas mel nin_  
 _Na min i pad lle ind min am ol_

I know you.  
I've walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you.  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

And I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem,  
But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do.

You'll love me at once,  
The way you did once upon a dream.


	5. Miraculum

Miraculum by Enya

Suggested and translated by LadyPorpoise

Lindam andané  
I pent en lennbeleg  
Ithilim bo aear,  
I falas, elen, menel.

Revio,  
Bainad.  
Revio. Ten thand.  
Né, I aear  
di Eärendil.  
Reviannelmë.

Visír  
Lindalvë en nimlos  
Ithilim bo heleg,  
Nîr a ross.

Revio,  
Bainad.  
Revio. Ten thand.  
Randiri  
Cenmenel,  
I aer bo ennorath.

Revio,  
Bainad.  
Revio. Ten thand.  
Athra! Athra!  
I aer, I aer  
di Eärendil.

Revio,  
Bainad.  
Revio. Ten thand.  
Hí taphae idhrinnië!  
A, lû ôlná!

Revio,  
Bainad.  
Revio. Ten thand.  
Aen  
Enar  
Reviathalvë. Gwarevia.


	6. Long Long Journey

Long Long Journey by Enya

Suggested and translated by LadyPorpoise

 _Ost sílo-calad erin aer_  
 _Dû telli,_  
 _Tredúath_  
 _A morchant_  
 _Im broniatha._

 _Annan lend_  
 _Tredúath,_  
 _Annan pâd athrol;_  
 _Ach man edos_  
 _Athra I aearon_  
 _Na-gûri tolo Valinor?_

 _I men_  
 _Tre I imlad,_  
 _I celon siria,_  
 _Im aphadatha I gondrath_  
 _An I dor Im henia._

 _Annan len_  
 _Tredúath,_  
 _Annan pâd athrol;_  
 _Ach man edos_  
 _Athra I aearon_  
 _Na-gûri tolo Valinor?_

 _Annan len_  
 _Han telli bragol,_  
 _Annan pâd athrol;_  
 _Ach man noe_  
 _A man dim_  
 _Na-gûri tolo Valinor?_

 _Annan len_  
 _Tredúath,_  
 _Annan pâd athrol;_  
 _Ach man edos_  
 _Athra I aearon_  
 _Na-gûri tolo Valinor?_

 _Annan len_  
 _Han telli bragol,_  
 _Annan pâd athrol;_  
 _Ach man noe_  
 _A man dim_  
 _Na-gûri tolo Valinor?_

City lights shine on the harbour,  
Night has fallen down,  
Through the darkness  
And the shadow  
I will still go on.

Long, long journey  
Through the darkness,  
Long, long way to go,  
But what are miles  
Across the ocean  
To the heart that's coming home?

Where the road  
Runs through the valley,  
Where the river flows,  
I will follow every highway  
To the place I know.

Long, long journey  
Through the darkness,  
Long, long way to go,  
But what are miles  
Across the ocean  
To the heart that's coming home?

Long, long journey  
Out of nowhere,  
Long, long way to go;  
But what are sighs  
And what is sadness  
To the heart that's coming home?


	7. A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

 _Gur blab avory_  
 _Estel ar vesta_  
 _Sut amin mil ir amin osto_  
 _An lant_  
 _Nan tiri lle maeth er_  
 _Pain uin nin gost_  
 _Bregol auta gwanno_

 _Er vano neva_

 _Amin gar gwanno il aur dar an lle_  
 _Meleth car al osto_  
 _Amin gar mil lle an meneg in_  
 _Amin mil lle an meneg ner_

 _Anann darsal_  
 _Vanim vi pain he_  
 _Amin ind na astald_  
 _Amin ind u daf pen hauta oar_  
 _Man termar vi nif ned nin_  
 _Il thulil in innas telu na sen_

 _Er vano neva_

 _Amin gar gwanno il aur dar an lle_  
 _Meleth car al osto_  
 _Amin gar mil lle an meneg in_  
 _Amin mil lle an meneg ner_

 _Ah pain anann amin sav amin hir lle_  
 _Anann tog lle ind an nin_  
 _Amin gar mil lle an meneg in_  
 _Amin mil lle an meneg ner_

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


	8. Once Apon a December Lullaby

Once Apon a December Lullaby  
from Anastasia (1997)

 _Erin sul_  
 _Thar i aear_  
 _Glir sen lir a rin_  
 _Rato lle na_  
 _Bar na nin_  
 _Ero am girithron_

On the wind  
'Cross the sea  
Hear this song and remember  
Soon you'll be  
Home with me  
Once apon a December


	9. Friends on the Other Side

I translated this song into Black Speech completely on a whim (because the song freakin awesome) The translation is really rough but I don't care because the language fits so well with the song! XD

Friends on the Other Side

from Disney's Princess and the Frog

 _noav diukreukpecav alnej liavavle bur  
_ _noav derogaave queukavion  
_ _lat shal mausan tok noav lat tok  
_ _jiak goav allieuk par avhe oavhas ukide  
_

 _siav poshat aav mausan avable  
_ _puav lat hugi aav eauke  
_ _um lat liwo nauk-lax iav liwo leav alnej  
_ _ve do anyavhaumn jiak pleauke  
_

 _jiak saib nauk-ad lat fuavure  
_ _jiak saib alavas iav ukome avoo  
_ _jiak liwo ukee tholl inavo lat hearav agh ukoul  
_ _baj lat wildeukav dreamuk avrue  
_

 _jiak goav voodo jiak goav hoodo  
_ _jiak goav avhinguk jiak noav even avriun  
_ _agh jiak goav allieuk par avhe oavhas ukide_

Don't you disrespect me little man  
Don't you derogate or deride  
You're in my world now not your world  
And I've got friends on the other side

Sit down at my table  
Put your minds at ease  
If you'll relax it will enable me  
To do anything I please

I can read your future  
I can change it 'round some too  
I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
Make your wildest dreams come true

I've got voodo I've got hoodo  
I've got things I hadn't even tried!  
And I've got friends on the other side


	10. The Willow Maid

_The Willow Maid_

by Erutan 

A young man walked through the forest  
With his quiver and hunting bow  
He heard a young girl singing  
And followed the sound below

There he found the maiden  
Who lives in the willow  
He called to her as she listened  
From a ring of toadstools red

Come with me my maiden  
Come from thy willow bed  
She looked at him serenely  
And only shook her head

See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead

A young man walked through the forest  
With a flower and coat of green  
His love had hair like fire  
Her eyes an emerald sheen

She wrapped herself in beauty  
So rich and so serene  
He stood there under the willow  
And he gave her the yellow bloom

Girl my heart you've captured  
Oh, I would be your groom  
She said she'd wed him never  
Not near nor far nor soon

See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead

A young man walked through the forest  
With an axe sharp as a knife  
"I'll take the green eyed fairy  
And she shall be my wife.

With her I raise my children  
With her I'll live my life"  
The maiden wept when she heard him  
When he said he'd set her free

He took his axe and used it  
To bring down her ancient tree  
"Now your willow's fallen  
Now you belong to me"

See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead

She followed him out the forest  
And collapsed apon the earth  
Her feet had walked but a distance  
From the green land of her birth

She faded into a flower  
That would bloom for one bright eve  
He could not take from the forest  
What was never meant to leave

 _Nith adan pada nedh i tawar_  
 _An in wainole rui peng_  
 _E lethriil nith iell glir_  
 _A aphad i laer dad_

 _Ennas e cen i elleth_  
 _In cuinar min i tathar_  
 _E ialla he sui hin lasta_  
 _O korma od hwand ruin_

 _Tol na amin nin sell_  
 _Tol o lle tathar haust_  
 _Hin tiri na ho tin_  
 _Ar ere pal he dol_

 _Cen nin si_  
 _Arma o lim nedh ithil salka_  
 _Cen nin si_  
 _Im pol u lesta sen sad_  
 _Hlar nin si_  
 _Lir o glir nesh i taur_  
 _Ava can nin_  
 _Na aphad manke lle tog_

 _Nith adan pada nedh i tawar_  
 _An elanor a heleth laeg_  
 _In meleth arwa fing sui naur_  
 _Hin hen calen glin_

 _He harn atse ned bain_  
 _Sinen neth sinen tin_  
 _E tar ennas nuin tarthar_  
 _E ant hin i malen edlothiad_

 _Nith nin ind lle orthor_  
 _Amin ind na lle herven_  
 _He pent hi vesta e lau_  
 _U neva egor rato_

 _Cen nin si_  
 _Arma o lim nedh ithil salka_  
 _Cen nin si_  
 _Im pol u lesta sen sad_  
 _Hlar nin si_  
 _Lir o glir nesh i taur_  
 _Ava can nin_  
 _Na aphad manke lle tog_

 _Nith nin ind lle orthor_  
 _An hast maeg sui sigil_  
 _Amin gar laeg heneb elleth_  
 _A he ind na nin bess_

 _Na hin amin ortho nin hen_  
 _Na hin amin cuina nin cuil_  
 _Iel nir ir hen hlar e_  
 _Ir e ped e penia hin lain_

 _E hal e hast iuith ten_  
 _Na to dad hin iar orn_  
 _Si lle ier tathar dannen_  
 _Si lle ier sabar_

 _Cen nin si_  
 _Arma o lim nedh ithil salka_  
 _Cen nin si_  
 _Im pol u lesta sen sad_  
 _Hlar nin si_  
 _Lir o glir nesh i taur_  
 _Ava can nin_  
 _Na aphad manke lle tog_

 _Hen aphad e ed i tawar_  
 _Hwin nna i amar_  
 _Hin tail ere pada thent haered_  
 _Oi celin do ned hin nosta_

 _Hen thinna ea alfirin_  
 _Tanya edlothia er du_  
 _E u hauta o i tawar_  
 _Man umaneldi thel an auta_


	11. New Dawn

This song only had a few lyrics to it but I thought it fit in with the Elves so, I translated it. I hope you like it as much as I do!

If you'd like to listen to the full song here's the link watch?v=UvOE20Eysy4

ttyl my peeps!

 _New Dawn  
_ by  
 _Chroma Music ft. Eivor_

Blue and gray  
Live life in shade  
Weather torn as the shadows fade away  
Passing time  
These wounds we hide  
Call out loud to reveal what's yours and mine

 _Elu mith  
_ _Cuinar cuil nedh guath  
_ _Alagos risto sui duath thinna  
_ _Cell anann  
_ _Sin hara lye hall  
_ _Iallaed brui an pantie man sabarilda_


End file.
